


The Goblin Line

by Thymesis



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Exchange Assignment, Gen, Humor, London Overground - Freeform, Multifandom Drabble Exchange 2018, Surreal, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: “London Overground, Gospel Oak to Barking.”“Ah yes, of course. They called that the Goblin Line when I was a boy.”





	The Goblin Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



“Nuisance birds on the tracks? You certain TfL and Haringey Council weren’t just taking ‘Falcon business’ a bit too literally when they rang?”

“The birds in question are swans, Peter, and they belong to the River Lea.”

“ _Genius loci_ Lea? I thought all the swans belonged to the Queen.”

“Not in Tottenham. Now, let’s see…the latest swan casualty was…where…?”

“London Overground, Gospel Oak to Barking.”

“Ah yes, of course. They called that the Goblin Line when I was a boy.”

“Erm, goblins?!”

“Don’t worry. I’ve never seen one on a train.”

“…”

“Peter?”

“Let’s take the Asbo. I’ll drive.”

**Author's Note:**

> TfL is short for Transport for London. The Gospel Oak to Barking line of the London Overground, the so-called Goblin Line, crosses the River Lea at Bream Close, Tottenham Hale, in the London Borough of Haringey. A pedestrian path alongside the river, called the Lee Valley Walk, uses a mute swan as its symbol, and there are real live swans swanning about _everywhere_.
> 
> Posted to the exchange on July 4, 2018.


End file.
